Eternal Flames
by Amuletdevil01
Summary: Two years ago, Kagome left the Feudal Era. Now, she learns that her friend is coming to live with her and her family from now on! With Amu, there is her two older siblings. One is a famous singer, like Kagome and the other is a playboy who has his sights now set on Kagome. On top of that...Inuyasha finally comes back to get Kagome! What is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

~~Two Years Ago~~

**"Emily will find a better place to fall asleep**  
**She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be**  
**The future haunts with memories that I could never have**  
**And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad**

**I die each time you look away**  
**My heart, my life will never be the same**  
**This love will take my everything**  
**One breath, one touch will be the end of me**

**You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth**  
**Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve**  
**Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past**  
**Knowing that my heart will break, **  
**At least the pain will last**

**I die each time you look away**  
**My heart, my life will never be the same**  
**This love will take my everything**  
**One breath, one touch will be the end of me**

**Emily will find a better place to fall asleep**  
**Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream**  
**And maybe someday love**  
**Maybe someday love**  
**Maybe someday love" (A/N This is not one of my own songs! Love Song Requiem)**

Kagome stopped singing once all of her Feudal friends were asleep. She gently pushed Shippo off her lap as she got up to walk the long walk back to the Bone Eater's Well. She looked back to see if Inuyasha was following or is someone else was following.

Kagome had made her decision. She would leave the Feudal Era for good this time. Let Kikyo have Inuyasha, and her mother would be happier to know her daughter wasn't in danger anymore. Kagome looked back once more at the people she considered to be her second family. Yeah...They'll be okay without her. And they'll be in even less danger now that she has left. Hope fully, when time goes by, Kagome's scars will heal, and she would forget about the dangers she was in and remember all the fun times she's had.

_'Goodbye Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo. Goodbye Koga,'_ she thought. She didn't leave a note, just dropped into the Well and appeared back at home.

~Five Hours Later~

It was morning now, and the sun shone in the girl's dark carribean blue eyes. She was sitting in front of the tree that held the arrowhead of the arrow that was shot at Inuyasha more than 500 years ago.

The two friends were from completely different times. They were never meant to be with eachother.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called.

Kagome turned around and cried out. "Mom!" and jumped into her mother's arms and cried for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~Two years later~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome? This just came in the mail for you!" Sota yelled and ran into the 15 1/2 year old's room while she was doing her homework.

"Sota! I told you to never run into my room without knocking!" Kagome took the envelope from Sota and shooed him away.

Kagome opened the envelope and read it's contents:

_My dearest Kagome,_

Da fauque?, Kagome thought and read on,

_I am sorry to write to you when you're busy at a time like this, but I have to tell you this: Me and my siblings are coming to live with you now. Our parents have died from cancer, and we have nowhere else to live. Of course, my older brother is now 17 and old enough to take care of us, he doesn't want to. He told us the other day that we're moving back to Japan. So...Expect to see us soon, Little Girl!_

_Love, Amu Hinamori! X_

Kagome stared at the letter and back at her room. Which was now painted a different color. Her once pink and yellow room was now painted a forest green and her bed was now a four poster.

Where the hell am I gonna fit another girl in here? Kagome screamed in her bed. On her desk her Jewel Shards gllinted in the evening sunlight. She ignored it not wanting to think about the past.

When Kagome came back to her time two years ago, she was a mess. And for the first five months, she stayed at home, only leaving her room to eat, drink and go to the bathroom. But, eventually, Kagome calmed down enough to start going back to school and getting caught up with the work she missed from being in the Feudal Era and from staying home for the five months.

Kagome sighed and got up to change into actual clothing and not her pajama's that she had changed into when she got back home from school.

If the date on the letter was correct, and her calculations were right, her friend and siblings would be walking u the front steps to her three story manor...Now.

Down stairs the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sota yelled from the game room. Kagome heard the door open and greetings being said. She might be on the third floor, but she could still hear almost everything going on in the house. It was as if she had become a demon or something.

"KAGOME YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" Sota yelled.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked out of her bedroom, down the two flights of stairs, and into the entrance hall.

There were three people standing akwardly in the middle of the French Double doors.

Only one of them Kagome recognozed. She was about the same height as her, with pink hair, gold eyes, and ivory skin like Kagome's.

The other girl was blonde, with violet eyes, about 5'4, and a little more tanner thatn Amu and Kagome. The blonde girl looked bored, and her eyes wondered everywhere.

The boy, however, was at least 6'6, dark blue hair, and sapphire eyes. He was also tanned.

At the sight of Kagome, a smirk appeared on his face and his eyes widened at little.

Kagome took a deep breath and held out her hand to the boy.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi!"

"My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The blue-haired boy said.

"Utau Hoshina" The blonde girl stated, bored.

"Nice to meet you! I hope you feel very welcomed here at Higurashi Villa!"

**A/N: The X at the end of Amu's note in this storydoes not mean kisses or anything! It is her signature mark for Cool N' Spicy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was going around the Villa trying to get people comfortable.

First she told Ikuto to follow her to his room. She opened up a door to a room with a four poster red oak bed and blue covers. The walls was a dark turquoise color and floor-to-ceiling windows that opened up to a balcony.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. The bathroom is just down the hall and last door to the right." She said as she showed him around the second floor. She opened up another set of double doors that led to a large library.

"This is obviously the library/office. My manager comes here to work. If you want to work out, there is a studio downstairs with literally everything in there. Exercise area, weight lifting, and dancing." Kagome walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"This is supposed to be the living room, but it kind of became a meeting room for things that I have to do. The doors over there," she pointed to the double glass doors on the other side of the hall, "is the entertainment room. It has a 20" flat screen for watching T.V shows, playing video games, etc. There is another set of doors beyond that that leads to a movie theater. We watch movies in there. The dinning room is through those red oak doors over there, and the pool is out back. If you find a door that is closed, do not ask someone to open it. That is my private stuff, and nobody has the right to go through them. Have fun! I hope you enjoy your stay!"

The truth is, after Kagome left the Feudal Era, and she went through a leave-me-alone stage, she started getting into trouble. And trouble usually leads to arrest. But, not for Kagome. All the trouble Kagome was in, was mainly because she was out killing demons that somehow came here from the Feudal Era. The demons evovled to start looking like humans, so once or twice, Kagome was caught killing one, and the police was called.

However, no matter how much trouble she got into, Inspector Takahashi just let Kagome go, because he knew what she was doing. So, all of the doors that are locked on each of the floors, are full of her demon slaying weapons. She doesn't want her family to find out what she's doing now. That's why the doors are locked.

Kagome showed up back at the entrance hall, and motioned Utau to follow her. Kagome went throught the same speech with Utau at the end of the tour, and went to get Amu.

They walked up the two flights of stairs and into Kagome's room.

"And this is where you're staying, Pinky!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't call me Pinky, Fayette!" Kagome acted offened.

"Why, Pinky! I thought I said to never call me Fayette anymore!"

Amu squealed and ran out of the room, dropping her bags on the floor. Kagome waited a few minutes before chasing her around the house until they both got tired and hungry.

Laughing, the two friends go into the kitchen and asked the cook for something to eat.

"Something sweet!" Amu said.

"Something sweet and chocolaty!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Amu agreed.

The chef gave the two girls a chocolate ice cream and shooed them away. They walked out of the kitchen and into the Entertainment Room. They found Ikuto and Utau already there, sitting on the sofa, watching Sota play his game. Kagome sat down on the floor, and Amu sat next to her.

"You can sit up here if you like," Ikuto said. Kagome looked up at him and shook her head. Amu did the same.

"Jeez! You two are like twins!" Utau exclaimed.

The other two girls looked at each other and shrugged. "We could be!" They said at exactly the same time.

Little did the ravenette know that the four of them were being watched by an enemy of the worse kind, and they were planning on attacking the pinkette when Kagome wasn't looking.

Little did the enemies know however, Kagome is still a priestess with her powers still intact, and she will die to protect those she loves

**A/N**

**Fayette= little fairy**


End file.
